


Tendrils

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [7]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of demon dick suckin, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consentacles, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe I've done this, Monster Dick, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tongues, it's big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: A... very steamy preview of an AU that I plan to work on after Limbo and Open the Memory Cage are complete (Read: in a very long time).2B and 9S are demon hunter partners in an ancient time. After an accident caused 9S to turn into a powerful demon they had been hunting, the two of them go on the run and slowly realize there is a lot more to demons than they had been told growing up.This scene is set well into their time on the run, after 9S is healing up from an injury to his leg. 2B had been out for nearly two days straight hunting alone and in that time she realized just how much she needed him... and when she returned she realized just how much he needed her.





	Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts), [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> I'm going to warn you all right now, this isn't "Human with horns, tail, and a knot" demon porn... no... this is:  
> https://i.imgur.com/s3ksVQG.jpg
> 
> This is something I never dreamed I would ever write and I partially blame MeetTheTank and Ariosto for this mess. Be warned. Be afraid.

2B stumbled through the yawning mouth of the cave still densely concealed by brush. She carried a massive boar around her shoulders and toted a large burlap sack filled with potatoes, herbs, and fresh produce. Coins jingled in her pouch after a successful hunt had awarded her a handsome wage.

A gentle warmth and the smell of mint caressed her face the moment she cleared the last bit of bramble. It had been nearly two full days since she last stepped foot in this place but being away from _him_ made it feel like a month... especially since she had slept less than three hours since she left him here.

“Nines?” She called out into the darkness. A low growl emanated from deeper within, followed by the scraping of scales and massive claws against stone. Water sloshed and dripped and flowed as a creature of massive size rose from a small pool beyond her vision.

A weak flash of light from the bottom of the pool illuminated an enormous, serpentine beast for a brief moment before going dark. The lights sputtered and flickered again before steadying into a dim, turquoise glow.

It was then that she finally saw the entirety of the demon that stood before her, not twenty meters away. Its long body coiled and stretched nearly ten meters from head to tail with smooth, black scales covering almost its entire length. Its reptilian head was surrounded by a tangle of thousands of long tendrils vaguely resembling a lion's mane. More of the tendrils ran along each side of its body and tapered out at its fish-like tail as well as along its snout just above its massive jaws.

Six dragonic legs interrupted the steady line of tendrils; two almost identical sets of forelimbs framed its rib cage and held the front half of its body above the steaming water. Its powerful hind limbs lay submerged about three-fourths of the way down its body.

It looked at her with its six almost-glowing red eyes, nostrils flaring as it caught the scent of blood from the boar. Its jaws opened slightly to reveal rows of glistening, razor-sharp teeth as it inhaled the bitter aroma. 2B had barely laid her eyes on the beast before it advanced on her with a slight limp, talons clicking on the floor and water dripping from every tendril.

2B looked at the massive demon approaching her, alone in the cave...

...and smiled.

“Nines.” She hummed, dropping the boar and bag of supplies and rushing to meet him halfway. 9S' maw curled up into a crude smile as he picked up the pace and nearly bowled 2B over when they reached each other. 2B grabbed onto some of his tendrils to steady herself and 9S let out a low rumble deep in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his snout.

Finally, she was back safe with him; leaving him alone in the dark always pained her, but until their situation changed this was their safest option. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his snout and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. His warm breath fluttered her filthy clothing poking out from under her armor.

She was safe, he was safe. She stretched her consciousness out, feeling around the area for any potential dangers but could feel no traces of other magical beings, human or demon. She slowly let the impenetrable walls around her mind shrink away and instantly felt his presence in her mind, filling her with ease and sending a steady flow of vitality into her aching body.

 _'2B.'_ His “voice” reverberated through her mind. _'Are you okay? I was getting worried.'_

“I'm fine.” She hummed. “Was just having trouble tracking any demons is all. It's pretty empty out there.”

 _'Probably because they all know you're nearby.'_ He teased.

2B let out a soft laugh. “Niiines.” She pulled back and looked him over in the dim light. “How's your leg?”

 _'Much better.'_ He hummed and shifted his body to show 2B what remained of a nasty infection that had once nearly cost him his leg. The swelling had gone down almost entirely and he flexed and twisted the leg around to show her an almost normal range of movement. The smell of decay was gone completely and the entry wound that was once ravaged by bacteria from a poisoned and infected spike was almost completely sealed up. Dark scales had begun growing back around the edges and with the new haul of herbs and medicines she had purchased, it was likely that it would heal almost completely within the next few days.

_'I gotta say though, resting and not doing anything for so long has got me itching to go out and run. I'm not meant to be cooped up for so long. Plus... I always worry when you go out on your own.'_

“I know. But we should be able to move on soon.” 2B released her grip on 9S and picked up the bag of supplies. “We have to. People are starting to ask questions in the nearby villages.”

9S let out a low whine. _'I'm sorry.'_

“Why?” 2B tilted her head as she spilled the contents onto the large flat rock that was their 'table'.

_'I just am.'_

“None of this is your fault, Nines. Now, please. eat. You need the energy.”

 _'I... okay...'_ He stretched out and slinked over to the boar lying near the entrance. He opened his jaws wide and within seconds had devoured the entire thing save for some choice scraps left for 2B. The speed at which he ate was admirable; 2B even felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched the whole thing slide down his throat. While she had to waste time to prepare and cook and eat bits of food with her blunt, flat teeth, 9S could simply unhinge his jaws and be over with it in seconds. Then again, at least she got to enjoy the flavor of the food for a bit longer.

2B filled a bucket from the nearby river and filled two separate holes carved in the stony cave floor. She reached into the center and ran her finger along a large runestone, activating the ancient letters carved along its flat side and causing it to glow red as it started heating up the water.

Over the next hour or so 2B prepared both a thick soup and a hearty herbal remedy from her haul at the market... with instructions from 9S, that is. Cooking had never been her strong suit but delicate work like measuring and chopping vegetables had become quite difficult for 9S in his new body. Then again, delicate work was quite difficult for her too as her specialty was in smashing and slicing big things with her big weapons.

Despite all that, she managed to pull together a decent, aromatic stew. She deactivated the runestones and set aside the stew in a large bowl as she ladled the medicinal paste in a smaller one.

While walking over to treat his wounds, 9S held out a long row of tentacles, blocking her from getting any closer.

_'Eat first.'_

“You haven't had a treatment in days.”

_'Yeah, and I can last a few more minutes for you to take care of yourself. Please, 2B. It barely hurts anymore, only when I stretch it a lot; it's just a bit stiff.'_

2B stood before her demon partner, staring him down but he wouldn't budge. Finally, she sighed and set the bowl down in front of her and returned to the larger bowl of soup. 9S let out a low hum of triumph and curled back up in the warm water. Instead of sitting down, however, 2B turned back and waded into the shallows, clothes and all, and sat down at the edge with her legs dangling. She let out a sigh as the warm, medicated water soaked her through and stung the sores and scrapes on her body for a short time.

9S took a big gulp of water, washing down the unpleasant aftertaste of fur and mud and causing 2B to hunch over and shield her soup from the resulting spray.

 _'Sorry.'_ He rumbled as she snorted and gently smacked his side. He took another gulp, this time more carefully before snaking his head around 2B and resting his snout in the pool with his nose just barely above the water.

She leaned back against him and continued eating in relative silence; his deep breathing and the quiet rippling of the water were the only sounds to be heard outside of her own meal.

When she had eaten her fill, she stretched out and placed the bowl on the top of 9S' snout. He gasped, a small jolt ran down his body but he held fast, red eyes flashing at 2B in mild annoyance. She let out a small laugh as his nostrils flared as the scent of the stew flowed out and caressed his nose.

“Would you like some?” She asked.

 _'I'm fine.'_ He lied; the way he looked cross-eyed at the bowl gave everything away. _'...It looks delicious but I'd eat the entire thing and not feel a thing.'_

“Just a taste?”

 _'Well... I guess if it's just a taste I wouldn't need that much... I do miss eating a nice cooked meal.'_ 9S paused and let out a low, rumbling sigh as 2B removed the bowl. _'I miss a lot of things...'_

He opened his mouth and 2B poured a good helping of the stew onto his long, dark, red tongue. He shut his eyes and closed his mouth and held it there, savoring the combination of flavors that he had been missing for so many months. 2B put a hand on his snout and smoothed back a twisted scale until he gazed back up at her.

_'It's good... you've improved a lot.'_

“Thank you.” She blushed.

There was another long silence filled with some unknown tension. 2B felt her heart rate increase, if only a little bit. 9S may have lost his body in battle all those months ago, but his mind was still there, his knowledge was still there, his kindness was still there. He was still 9S despite inhabiting the body of something they've been hunting as long as they've been able to hold swords. Despite everything, it was still him.

“9S... Nines...”

_'Yeah?'_

“I... I'm...” Her words escaped her mind as she looked into his eyes; his soulful, questioning gaze filled her with a sense of tense comfort and ease and... uncertainty. “...Turn around so I can administer this medicine.”

 _'Oh... okay.'_ He tilted his head, trying to get a read on her expression but she kept a neutral face... at least she hoped she did. 2B began slathering on a thick layer of the aromatic, green paste on the inflamed wound and, with the use of several small runestones, bound a thin layer of cloth over the entire area.

'Thanks. It feels a lot better now.'

“I'm glad.” 2B paused, sliding both bowls far from the water. She watched as he flexed his leg again, testing his pain level and the bounds of his bandage. There was so much they didn't know about his new form... Was he getting the proper nutrition? Was she giving him the right medicines? And... how long was his lifespan now?

She had collected papers wherever she went that had any sort of information on his species, but in the end, he was still the researcher. All she could really do was read off what she found as he now had trouble seeing such small print on his own. Sadly, most of the information the managed to acquire were just more ways to capture or kill beasts like him.

2B supposed she should stop sitting around and show him the measly bits of information she managed to find this time. Or maybe she should work on powering some runestones as some were starting to run dry. She wanted nothing more to stay in this heavenly water, yet sitting still for more than a few minutes always made her quite antsy, especially now.

She started to rise from the water. “I should probably get some work done. We might—”

_'Wait, 2B!'_

“Yes?”

_'You're filthy... I mean... you should probably wash off before you go... I don't want any of your injuries getting infected... and you just got back so...'_

“I'm fine.” She murmured. “I have some runes to remove the grime a lot faster.”

_'I know but... it doesn't feel as nice.'_

“It doesn't matter...” She paused, looking back into those big, pleading eyes. “I... okay.”

9S' entire body rippled with relief or excitement and he splashed around almost playfully as 2B waded back in. She paused, unsure of how to go about washing herself with 9S nearby, but in a stroke of bravery she grabbed the base of her shirt and peeled it off. 9S let out a surprisingly high-pitched squeak and puffed up like a terrified cat as she tossed the clothing in the center of the pool. She paid no mind to his uncomfortable noises as she found a nice rock to settle on that concealed most of her body under the water.

She looked back at 9S as he continued to stare, then let out a small laugh and dunked her head under the steaming water. The splash seemed to have knocked some sense back into him as he had lowered his raised scales and tendrils by the time she resurfaced.

9S shook his whole body, splashing droplets of water in all directions. After a deep breath, he slowly waded over to her and used one tentacle to brush a soaking lock of hair from her eyes. The scales on his face were still raised even though the rest of his body had smoothed back down to normal. Was he... blushing?

 _'2B... Can I... um...'_ He scraped his claws against the bottom. _'Do you want me to uh...'_ He placed a few tendrils on her shoulder and wiped a bit of dirt clinging to her chin. Her heart fluttered and body stiffened and for a brief second, she had second thoughts about taking her shirt off in the first place. She wasn't sure why though; she had been hoping for a response like this... but now that he had responded to her invitation, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. She just needed to relax and regain some energy, that's all. It's not like they were going to do anything more than just touching... right?

“9S...” She breathed. She had to make the next move herself as he was still stumbling for words.

_'Yeah?'_

“Help me clean up... it'll be faster and more thorough than if I did it alone.”

_'What? Oh... uh... are you sure? I mean I can help if you like but it's perfectly fine if you want to use runes to clean what you can't reach because I don't want to do anything that's—'_

“Nines.” 2B chuckled softly. He was so close to asking it himself, yet got adorably flustered once the question actually came out in the open. “You're acting like you've never seen me like this before.”

9S gulped and the scales on his face rose even higher. _'I mean you're right but those last two times were... well... you know...'_ He averted his gaze and lowered his head partway in the water. _'I just don't wanna push anything too far.'_

“You won't. It's just a bath.” She said although she wasn't sure if she really could believe herself anymore; she felt her face grow red as she slowly stroked the tendrils that lay on her shoulder.

 _'Right...'_ She wasn't sure if he believed her either even though she kept those parts of her mind hidden from him. It wouldn't take a mind reader to read more into that statement.

Despite this, 9S didn't press for more. Instead, he looked around the area for a moment before his eyes caught sight of her shirts slowly sinking in the water. He reached out and pulled the soft undershirt from the mix and coiled it up in some tendrils. She turned away from him and he slowly and carefully began rubbing it along her back, taking great care around the few small sores gained from running around in armor for two full days.

The contact was much needed; her heart would flutter each and every time his bare skin touched her... which was quite a lot. Her breathing grew heavy the lower he worked until he tentatively began working around to her stomach. 2B let out a stiff gasp as the more tender area of her body was touched, but she waved 9S on when he paused to give her a look of concern.

He brought more tendrils up to her messy hair and ran them through her silvery locks, picking out bits of dirt and twigs she had neglected to remove herself. She couldn't even count the number of tendrils swirling around her body now but it was enough to make her tremble in his hold.

Her arms were wrapped tightly and held above her head as 9S rubbed up and down her arms gently. 2B sensed there was something more to his actions now and a little voice in the back of her mind told her to give him a little push to see how far he would go.

_'Do... do you want me to get your legs?'_

Her heart skipped a beat; guess she didn't need to give him any sort of push. Without another word, 2B hastily undid her belt and freed herself from the waterlogged garments uncomfortably clinging to her legs.

 _'Oh... I'll take that as a yes.'_ His cheek scales raised again and the tendrils around his head ruffled and vibrated for a moment.

She nodded and smiled, raising one leg as high out of the water as she could. 9S took her foot in his grasp and began running his tendrils up and down, inching more and more upward each pass. Before he touched anything too sensitive, however, he lowered her leg back into the water and brought the other one up to repeat the process.

2B bit back a grunt of protest as he started from square one on her other leg. Soon enough, he reached dangerously close to her hips but also lowered that leg into the water.

2B's body began to ache the more he touched her; he had foregone the shirt entirely and was scrubbing down most of her body with just his tendrils. Parts of her that have forever been told were off-limits to other people, including herself, started to throb... not in pain, but in some other, familiar, yet more extreme sensation.

There were only two other times in her life where she came close to having that feeling tended to... and with the way things were building inside her now...

More. She needed more. The bath wasn't enough.

“N-Nines.” Memories of their past encounters flickered in her mind. The feeling of his soft skin against hers, the way he cried out her name with such yearning, the way he held her close after all was said and done... she needed that again...

 _'Yeah?'_ He paused and tilted his head in question.

“I... I need...” She almost moaned.

_'2B... are you okay?'_

“I want... you...” She'd been ignoring it for too long.

_'Want me to... what?”_

“We're safe now... No one to curse us... No one to find us...”

 _'I mean yeah, that's true but... 2B what are you trying to say?'_ She could feel the tension and unease that leaked into her mind from his.

“We're free to do whatever we want now... no more rules, no more restrictions...”

_'Yeah...'_

“Nines... I want you to...” Her breath hitched in her throat and she inhaled deeply. “Let's finish what we started all those months ago.”

9S stood stock-still; his widened eyes bore into her reddened face. His presence in her mind flickered and she could sense his own mind struggling to process what she just said. At least, that's what she assumed was happening.

“I...” He managed to croak aloud. “Ghh...”

_'But last time... I mean... Do you really?'_

She nodded.

 _'But last time...'_ He repeated. _'After everything that happened... you really want to try again?'_

She nodded again. “There's not a soul to be felt in miles. The wards around this place are stronger than we'll ever need them to be... If we weren't so careless last time...” Her voice trailed away.

_'Then everything would have been fine... I know but... I just... worried, I guess, that you never really talked about it afterward... and... I don't know...'_

“Getting away from there was my top priority. Making sure you were safe... But now we are safe. And we don't have to worry about anything that happened before so... please... please do this with me.”

It felt as if her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. 9S stood and stared for a moment longer before slowly and shakily nodding his head.

 _'Yes... yes, of course, I will... Oh, gods, I've wanted this for so long and now I can...'_ He let out a series of rough, breathy laughs.

 _'I can make up for all my screw-ups.'_ He wrapped some tentacles around her and tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

“We both—” She began but stopped and gasped as more long, wispy tendrils wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her to his burning chest. She rested her cheek against his smooth scales and listened to the slow beating of his heart. Slower than hers ever will be but much, much faster than she's heard previously. “You have nothing to make up for.”

 _'I guess... but... I want to...'_ He sighed and squeezed her just a bit more. _'Just relax and let me do everything.'_

She nodded and let out a stiff breath as she was lifted from the steaming water and gently sat at the water's edge. The smooth stone was still very warm against her skin and her feet dangled in the shallows. His newfound strength still amazed her; she was still used to seeing him as a small, scrawny man barely reaching her shoulders. At nearly six feet tall she used to tower over him, yet now she only managed to reach _his_ shoulders in comparison.

9S settled down in front of her with his front legs stretched out on either side of her. He looked into her eyes, studying her features as his face drew closer and closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin slowly drying what was exposed to the chilly cave air.

2B reached out and placed a hand on 9S' snout and tugged on one of his lip tendrils. He snorted softly and wrapped the same tentacle around 2B's arm and rested the tip just above her breast.

“Oh, gods.” She breathed sharply at the contact. Just that little touch had sent her pulse skyrocketing and body screaming for more.

 _'I'm sorry! Too much?'_ 9S pulled back, causing 2B to gasp as his tendril slipped away.

She shook her head. “Please.” She begged. “I need this.”

 _'Okay.'_ His voice in her mind was small and cautious, but 9S resumed his work. More tendrils reached out and behind her and through her hair and every little sensation of touch on her body reminded her of just how long she'd been waiting for this. She _needed_ this, and by the look on 9S' face and how his body seemed to tremble with anticipation, he needed this too.

 _'What do you want me to do?'_ He asked, wiping some more damp hair from her face.

“Everything.” She breathed. “Please, I don't think I can last another day without this now.”

 _'Oh... uh... really? Everything?'_ He chuckled. _'I'll do anything and everything for you, just tell me what to do.'_

“Okay.” She murmured, leaning back into a netting of tendrils. “Just... keep touching... please... everywhere.”

9S snorted softly, blowing back a few strands of dried hair. He happily obeyed and began cautiously testing the waters, poking and prodding at different parts of her body and slowly working up to more... intimate areas. 2B silently screamed for him to hurry up but the more rational part of her said not to rush it and let him find his pace on his own.

 _'It's funny... I don't think... we were meant to... well... we weren't meant to not... be touched ever... Like...'_ He paused and slid some more tendrils along her back and over her breasts, still avoiding her nipples. 2B let out a soft gasp and twisted her body in an attempt to move them closer. Maybe a _little_ bit faster would be nice.

 _'There's nothing wrong with what we're doing.'_ His bravery began to slowly increase as he spoke; more and more tendrils began to stroke her upper body and slowly worked their way down. _'That was another lie from the elders, wasn't it? This is okay. It feels good and it makes you happy, right?'_

“Nines.” She murmured. “Don't think about them too much. We'll forge our own path now. We do what we think is right, not what _they_ told us to do.”

_'Yeah, you're right. I mean it's just hard... to shake that.'_

“I know.” She reached out and stroked the soft, cold skin on his nose. “But yes, this does feel good. And it makes me very, very happy... You make me very, very happy.”

 _'I'm glad... I'm so glad...'_ He purred. _'And what you said... you were really serious? About wanting...'_ A tendril brushed the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her folds. _'...This?'_

“ _Nines_...” She grunted.

 _'I know.'_ He huffed. _'I just wanted to make for sure-sure.'_

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him as he laid her down on a bed of tendrils. “You're so kind.” Her legs began to rub together on their own accord to get some semblance of relief. “But please...”

 _'Okay.'_ He took a deep breath. _'I'm starting to feel things too... Okay, I've been feeling things for a while now... Anyway... I've probably talked too much now...'_

“Yeah.” 2B snorted and ran her foot along 9S' forearm. He lifted his hand and gently pinned her leg under the water, pulling it a little farther away. His other hand came up and repeated the same motions with her other leg until they were splayed wide open for him.

_'Is this okay?'_

She nodded, body trembling in anticipation. More and more tendrils rubbed against her and pretty soon she could barely see her own body under his writhing mass. He opened his mouth and breathed a puff of hot, minty air onto her before slowly worming his long, faintly-glowing tongue out and ran it along her cheek.

_'Is this okay?'_

2B sucked air through her teeth and nodded as the smooth, wet, hot tongue danced across her skin. Despite already being a sweaty mess, 9S seemed to show no concern over anything he may have tasted. Still, 2B's self-consciousness created a twinge of doubt in her chest until 9S began untangling some tendrils around her chest to slide his tongue lower.

It was definitely a different sensation to his silky tendrils. The heat was almost unbearable but at the same time just right and it had almost a sticky feel to it despite it gliding against her breasts with no resistance.

She let out a small cry as he flicked it against a nipple and she bucked her hips upward; she wasn't even sure if it was intentional or not anymore. Her body was becoming more and more tired of waiting but at the same time she desperately wanted to make this last as long as possible.

More tendrils parted way as 9S' long tongue trailed downward, swirled around her navel, and over her hip and down her toned leg. She twitched and jumped more as his tongue flicked at the base of her foot before he slid it back up and down the other leg. Every time he neared the space between her legs she had to bite back a plea to hurry it up.

While their past two... encounters were hasty, lust-filled sessions where neither of them knew up from down, the slow, and deliberate care they were taking this time was almost jarring to 2B. She half wished they took this much care before yet their circumstances never allowed it until now.

9S paused, tendrils gripping her legs dangerously close to her entrance, trembling all the while.

_'Are you comfortable?'_

“Mmm...” She sighed, leaning back further into the tangle of tendrils and lifting her hips up slightly. She gazed into his eyes, breathing heavily as she waited for his next move... but he still hesitated.

“N-Nines?”

_'Sorry I'm... just a bit nervous.'_

“We can stop if you want.” Those words were hard to say but she knew needed to be said. Despite feeling like she would die in the next few minutes if they didn't move to the next level, she could never forgive herself if she pushed him to do something before he was ready.

 _'No!'_ His voice boomed in her head, causing her to flinch reactively. _'I mean... I'm still just worried about you. I could never forgive myself if I did something before you were ready.'_

“If that's really your only hesitation then I'll promise to tell you if you do anything too far. You need to promise me the same though... so please.” She shifted her legs under his grip, stomach feeling as if it were on fire. “Don't hold back.”

 _'Okay.'_ He shifted closer to her. _'Okay... then here goes.'_ He took one more deep breath and brushed one tendril against her entrance. 2B closed her eyes and exhaled sharply as a shiver ran up her spine.

“More.”

9S slid a few more tendrils up and made the same gentle motions until finally sliding one inside, just a bit. 2B grunted and her leg spasmed on its own accord.

“M-more.”

He rubbed even more against her, slipping a few inside a bit deeper each time. When one stray tendril parted the hair and brushed against the hardened nub crowning her entrance, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal as a flash of ecstasy traveled through her body. 9S paused as a shiver ran down his own body as that sensation was strong enough to pass through to him through their linked minds.

He did it again, and they both trembled; it wasn't quite as strong as that initial flash, but it was still more than amazing. 9S closed four of his eyes and concentrated on her mind and feelings as he clumsily worked to find a rhythm. Three thinner tendrils slowly worked their way deeper and felt around inside at the same time, trying to find any sweet spot that may be lurking out of sight.

It wasn't long before they found something. Another similar, yet vastly different jolt ran through 2B's body as his tendrils rubbed up against an unassuming spot partway inside. Tentacles higher up on her body started to fall away as his concentration wavered and focused just on her lower body. Some still caressed her face and ran through her hair, but more and more were sliding lower to wrap her entire lower body up in his hot embrace.

After a loud, less-than-feminine grunt escaped her throat when he pressed against that special place _just so,_ 9S pulled back slightly and his eyes flickered with intense curiosity. Even though his eyes were completely different than before, that look was unmistakably his. With the fire in her belly growing she, too, was curious about what he might be thinking.

He opened his mouth, letting his long, thing tongue slide out; the tip came to rest on her hip, sliding past the tangle of tentacles and flicking against her bare skin. His eyes locked with hers before flicking down towards his tongue and back. She nodded, eyes half-lidded and breathed in sharply as the three tendrils inside her slid out.

9S lowered his snout between her legs, resting his chin in the water and pushing her limbs just a bit further apart. He took a deep, rattling breath through his nose and slid his tongue back out to mirror the earlier actions of his tendrils.

First, a tentative testing of the space between her legs; the tip flicked across her clit with much less grace and precision as his tendrils, but the added bonus of the hot fluid now coating it made the sensation amazing in its own way.

He slid it down, pressing against her folds and slowly working them apart to fit as much of him as he could inside her. Slowly, carefully, he began sliding himself back inside her; the heat was more intense than before, yet the slick saliva helped it glide right in with no resistance. It kept going and going, curling up inside her until he couldn't fit more inside without having to physically put her body in his mouth.

She sighed and closed her eyes as he searched for that one soft spot he had played with before. The burning in her gut returned and its warmth slowly grew throughout her body, building and building as he experimented with her. 2B raised a shaky hand and placed it atop his nose, twirling her fingers around the only tendril she could reach. Her other one fought against the tendrils holding it in place until she found that same spot at the tip of her entrance and began clumsily fingering it.

There it was, the pressure was building further than she had ever felt before and she hoped and prayed to whatever gods were out there that she could feel that same bursting release that he had felt all that time ago.

Her breathing increased and 9S seemed to sense that something was happening to, so he doubled down on his efforts and thrust his tongue in and out while nimbly working her inside and out. His dagger-like fangs came dangerously close to her blushing, soft skin, but he managed to keep enough concentration on himself to avoid even touching her with one.

The breathless noises that escaped her lips reached an octave higher than she even though possible as the pressure seemed to come to a head. She grunted and gasped and just barely managed to call out his name right at the end.

“Nines!”

A jolt ran through his body and he stretched himself further inside her. That little bit of extra pressure on her walls was all she needed.

Everything that had built up in the past who-knows-how-long was released. Her back arched as she cried out his name again and again as the feeling grew to an unimaginably intense level. He kept going, sloppier and more rushed as he, too, was flooded with 2B's emotions.

The feeling began to fade and 2B found herself clinging tightly to 9S' tendrils in an attempt to keep it going as long as possible. At some point, she wasn't even sure when, she had fallen back down against the loose bed of tentacles beneath her. Her hips still twitched and bucked upward but her movements slowed and she felt the heavy feeling of exhaustion nipping at her heels.

 _Not yet._ She thought. 9S tilted his head to look at her closer. Had he heard her?

With a long sigh, 2B's body stilled and she lay in a panting, trembling, blushing heap. The last lingering bits of her climax continued to fade, yet she was too exhausted to do much outside of clumsily poking at her clit.

9S slowly slid his tongue out, pressing down on her sweet spot one more time before tangling it through her limp fingers. She squeezed down on the tongue, running her fingers across it and taking in the smooth, warm texture until he finally pulled it back inside his mouth. He opened his maw wide and yawned, stretching his jaws out and then pressed his snout gently against her belly.

_'Good?'_

“Won...derful.” She panted, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on his nose. He hummed and began to stroke her hair again, this time with one of his massive claws. Despite the talons themselves being over half the length of her forearm and sharp as knives, she felt no fear as he gently wormed them through her damp, silver locks.

Her eyes traveled along the length of his lithe body until a strange movement at his hindquarters caught her attention. His back legs seemed to be moving and shifting uncomfortably as they rubbed up against the space between. The tendrils along his hips were also twitching slightly and some even seemed to be rubbing up against his underbelly.

9S' eyes caught her gaze and he forced his hips to stop. _'Sorry...'_

“Why?” She gazed back at him.

_'I... aren't you... tired?'_

“Mmm...” She yawned and sat up, shaking the damp hair from her face but only managing to plaster more on. Before she could even reach up to brush it away, 9S was on it, wiping it clear for her as she smiled a thank-you. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages... maybe even ever.

“You need it too.” She moaned.

His back legs quivered. _'If you're really okay to do more then... oh gods yes please, please.'_ A low grumble vibrated through him and he pressed a burning paw up against 2B's back, pinning her in some sort of a hug.

“What kind of hunter would I be if I could only do this once before quitting?”

9S snorted in amusement. _'Wonderful point.'_

She hummed and closed her eyes to siphon out just a bit of her vast reserves of vitality stored deep within her. Theoretically, she could keep taking from this well and continue loving him this way for hours upon hours... days even... until her body physically broke down... But she couldn't bring herself to take more than a tiny drop, just enough to continue for one more time. Maybe in the future, where they found somewhere truly safe, she could pull more and test her body to its limits to see how far she could go.

Energy flowed back in her body; the exhaustion she had pushed away still loomed in the background of her consciousness but it was nothing more than what she would expect after a light exercise. She rose up, stretching out and breathing deeply to prepare while 9S took initiative and wrapped her up once again, massaging her and loosening her up even more.

They both knew what would happen next would be worlds different than what they just experienced.

 _'So uh... how are we going to do this?'_ He wondered, shifting himself around and looking himself over to think of a good position.

“I don't know.”

9S let out a deep hum and pulled back; he eyed 2B, still breathing heavily, skin still tinted a robust shade of rose. Her half-lidded eyes met his for a brief moment before she, too, searched the room for an answer.

_'Well if you lie down at the edge of the pool then... no that's probably too dangerous._

_'Maybe if I curl up... no, I probably could hurt you that way too._

_'If I go on top like before... but no, I wouldn't be able to see you..._

“Nines.” She murmured.

_'Yeah?'_

2B stood up and guided 9S back into the pool. She ran her hand along his flank and pushed at his back hip when she was about waist deep in the water. He took the hint and slowly rolled onto his back, taking care not to splash too much. His hind legs rose out of the water, steam rising out of every inch as they twitched in anticipation.

She pushed him a bit more and he shifted closer to the edge until his underbelly was well exposed to the chill air. 9S upper body twirled around and he snaked his way over the lower half until he was nearly folded in half.

 _'Like this?'_ He asked, resting his chin just above where she assumed he kept his... more intimate tendril. 2B nodded and began to climb on top of him but a tangle of tendrils lifted her up with almost no effort and gently straddled her on his underbelly, directly on top of the sealed slit between his legs.

Many tendrils fell away and only a few remained to play with her hair and rub her shoulders and calves. She let out a sigh and leaned against his thighs as if they were a soft chair, albeit a vibrating chair. That tight feeling of desperate want was returning fast and the way he trembled under her was no help at all.

9S shifted around a bit more as he found the optimal position for him. His forelimbs dug into the warm stone to steady himself and he lifted his head to look her directly in the eyes. They locked eyes for a long moment, studying each other before a particularly large shudder caused up to gasp and attempt to rub her legs together.

_'Are you ready?'_

“Yes.” She breathed, running her fingers along the slit between his legs. He shuddered and groaned as his legs twitched and stretched behind her.

_'You're not too tired?'_

“No.”

_'Are you sure?'_

“Nines... please.” The words came out as little more than a gasp but her needs were clear. She met his gaze and pressed her face to his snout, tugging harder and harder on the tendrils around his ears.

_'Okay... okay... 2B please please tell me if I'm hurting you.'_

“Mmm.” She nodded.

 _'Okay.'_ His presence wavered in her mind as he shifted his hips one more time. _'Here goes.'_

2B relaxed and closed her eyes as 9S' slit quivered and split open. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, she felt the faintest of pressures teasing at her entrance. That alone elicited a soft growl deep from her chest as she pulled tighter against his tendrils.

The pressure grew as he pressed up against her folds, not entering just yet. She waited, body quivering as he slid up toward her clit and lightly flicked the swollen nub with the tip of his penis. She let out a high pitched squeal and bucked her hips forward unconsciously before she reigned herself back in.

9S' slow, shaky breathing began to speed up as he slid his cock out bit by bit. First the tip tickled her clit, then he moved his way up her leg, making sure to slide it all against her most sensitive area.

2B gurgled and groaned and managed to pull away just enough to peer down at the ever-lengthening organ. It was hard to see in the dim light, but what was visible was a dark, blood red tendril just a bit thicker than his less... intimate tentacles. It twitched and writhed against her as it slid over her hips and up her chest, stopping for a brief moment at her breast to tease at a nipple.

It kept going, and going, tracing her jawline and slithering behind her ear before sliding back down to trace her lips. She pulled back and opened her mouth for him. He hesitated, angling himself to catch her expression. Her gaze told him all he needed to know and he answered her silent call by slipping just the tip inside.

It brushed against her tongue and she closed her mouth over it, sucking on it gently to pull it even deeper. It had a faint flavor to it; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, only noting the mild salty and bitter taste worming its way across her tongue.

9S seemed to be overwhelmed already as his sides heaved and shudders ran down his spine and through his legs. He pushed it a little deeper, deeper... until...

“Urk!” 2B sputtered and gagged as he poked the back of her throat, nearly biting down on it in shock.

 _'I'm sorry!'_ He cried in her mind, pulling out and letting it slide back down and away. 2B shook her head as her coughing subsided and grabbed the end in her hand, weaving it through her fingers.

“S'okay.” She snorted, squeezing down on his dick enough to force a small squeal out of him. Despite being such a monstrous creature, he still managed to make some of the cutest noises. A smile grew on her face as she guided the pulsing member back down between her legs.

With her hand wrapped tightly, she slid it across her clitoris and down along her entrance, pushing the mass against her vulva and releasing her grip. 9S took the hint and unwound himself before pushing the tip in just barely.

It felt so much like just a normal finger sliding in... but then again, it was so much more... Not that 2B would know, no, it's not like she had ever gotten curious about such a forbidden area on her body. There really was no comparison between her hasty experiments in the solitude of her own bedroom and the slow, deliberate pushing 9S was giving her. His tongue and tendrils were amazing, but this was specifically _designed_ to be inside her... well at least it was designed to be inside _something_.

He slowly worked his way further and further inside, keeping his mind woven tightly within hers. 2B's thought processes were breaking down the deeper he went and she gripped him tightly and pushed forth waves of extacy into his consciousness to let him know she was okay. He had to know she was okay; there was no way she was letting him suffer through the overwhelming fear of harming her ever again. He needed to relax and let go and enjoy her as much as she was enjoying him.

His dick slid along the walls of her vagina and slowly began to coil around the edges when it could go no further. He filled her more, and more, touching every inch of her and then some. The more that came out, the thicker it became until it was nearly the thickness of an average human's.

“Ah... hahhh... okay.”

_'Stop?'_

“Y-yeah, thsss. Enough.”

 _'Okay.'_ His legs stilled and he held her there unmoving as her body spasmed and twitched from all of the new sensations deep inside her. His warmth pushed out from all sides almost burning yet warming her just perfectly.

 _'Should I pull out a bit?'_ He worried as her chest continued to heave and she grappled for more tendrils.

“N-nah...h...” 2B shook her head. “Just... some time...” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, body calming slightly at each exhale. Each idle twitch of his cock brought her closer and closer to another orgasm and she feared if they didn't start soon she would come before he even had a chance to move his hips.

“H-how f-far are you?”

_'Huh?'_

“Inside.” She released her grip on him and made an O with one hand and clumsily slid her forefinger in it. “Maybe… can get it all in if... work it better…”

_'Oh... uh... not even half-way... Like, not even close.'_

“Nghhnn... more.”

_'2B please.'_

“Hah... then... put th' rest... around me.”

 _'Hmm... I can do that.'_ His tendrils gripped 2B's body tighter and lifted her up just enough; his dark cock continued to slide out, twitching and writhing as he wrapped it around her midsection. She grabbed onto it, hands still slick with water, and began sliding them along every part she could reach. 9S let out even more squeals as his cock quivered and squeezed around her.

After what seemed like an eternity it finally came to a stop. He had managed to wrap himself around her nearly five times before he could extend it no further. The thickness had gradually increased until it was about twice the width of an average human penis... well at least what she assumed was average. 2B really only had one human dick to compare it to, and in that heated night of passion all those years ago she didn't exactly have the time to thoroughly inspect it.

Still, 9S' enormous new member was longer than she could have ever imagined. It was massive, awe-inspiring... and quite terrifying if she was going to be completely honest. Yet the little bouts of fear that twinged her gut as she slowly realized the sheer size of it quickly dissipated as she remembered who it belonged to. 9S... her _Nines_. Not even when they were both in the thrall of a powerful demon hex did he do anything to harm her.

She knew she could trust him... she just hoped he could trust himself.

“B-big.” 2B stammered, squeezing down and sliding her finger along the base. Her thumb danced lightly around the slit that used to house his penis. 9S rumbled and twitched some more, letting out heated breaths and running his tendrils through 2B's damp hair. He let out some rattling whines as his forelimbs dug into the stone.

Encouraged, 2B carefully slipped her finger between the slit and the base and found that a tight gap extended a little ways down, almost enough to fit her entire index finger into. She looked to 9S' face to see all but one eye squeezed shut as he panted heavily and shuddered every time she moved her finger.

“Good?”

9S responded with a deep moan and a shaky nod of his head. 2B continued this and brought her other hand up to run it along the length wrapped around her midsection. 9S caressed her with more and more tendrils as they tentatively explored each other's bodies. The end of his cock still inside her pressed against every surface as the tip snaked around to feel for the most sensitive areas.

Every time she made a noise he doubled back and swirled around the area. 2B, in turn, grasped his cock with both hands and rubbed up and down every inch she could reach to find his own similar sensitive areas. As time went on, more and more tendrils wrapped around 2B until almost her entire body above mid-thigh was concealed. She could feel her body temperature increasing, especially since her legs were still submerged in the heated water. She wasn't even sure what the rest of 9S' body was doing as all she could see was a tangle of tentacles and his quivering snout pushed up against her chest.

_'You okay?'_

“Mmm...” She nodded and squeezed a little tighter on his dick. His tendrils continued exploring and coalescing into specific areas as he poked and prodded her mind and body for the best places to love. In her hair, the base of her neck, around her breasts, behind her ears, around her eyes, and of course, the little nub of flesh between her legs.

It felt so good, so good; she let her body go limp aside from her arms and 9S carefully held her upright and continued his ministrations. She stiffened and relaxed and writhed in his embrace again and again and again. Her movements became more sloppy as time passed as did his and it wasn't until he let out a deep, animalistic grunt that she realized he hadn't even moved his hips at all. Trembled and spasmed and twitched, yes; but even as he grunted and moaned and squeezed and rubbed her with his cock his hips didn't thrust up against her.

So she decided to change that be forcefully thrusting down on him and making him yelp and squeeze her so tightly that air was forced from her lungs.

 _'Sorry!'_ His words rumbled in her head.

“S'okay.” She coughed, shaking the stars from her vision. “Did... hurt you?”

He shook his head. _'No. Just startled.'_

“Hhha...ahh...hh...” She moaned as he began stroking her again.

_'Are you close?'_

“I think...”

_'Do it again.'_

“Mmm...” 2B obeyed and thrust her hips up and down, this time a bit more gently. She sent a ripple along 9S' spine and his whole upper body shook. So she continued, again and again, feeling that same sensation from earlier building inside of her as he sloppily pleasured the areas she loved.

Soon, tendrils began to fall away and slide limply down to dangle in the water. She could feel static fill his mind, slurring his words and making his entire consciousness grip onto hers tighter. Soon his hips began bucking up erratically and if he hadn't been holding onto her with multiple appendages she might just have been bucked right into the water. His legs flailed and he forced himself to ease his hips so as not to hurt her... not that she would have minded much if he did at that point.

“Sss...ssss..” He hissed out loud in an attempt to apologize. His body stiffened almost as if he were in pain if not for the waves of pleasure he was flooding her mind with. His four front legs grappled at the ground for purchase and he pressed his snout between her breasts and groaned loudly before...

_'2... 2B... are you... I... I...'_

Suddenly and with great force, he came; his entire length spasmed and constricted 2B as a flood of hot, sticky fluid spilled inside of her. It filled her up fuller than she's ever been before; every single bit of space not already occupied by 9S' body was now flooded with his fluids. She gasped and doubled over, knocking her head against his snout and holding fast. His consciousness slipped in and out of her mindspace as he fought to gain control over himself again.

9S trembled and shook as he continued pleasuring her. His strokes became more and more erratic and clumsy to the point where 2B had to release her grip on his softening penis and help him along.

His mind was clearly frazzled beyond coherency so 2B worked her way into his mind instead. The alien landscape of his dragonic mind was so distant yet so familiar; it was still _him_ despite being wired completely differently. She called out to him and was answered with a wave of ecstasy as he blubbered almost incomprehensibly about what he was feeling.

Just a little more. She bucked and rubbed trying to find a rhythm but being almost completely unable to do so as her senses had long since been overloaded. 9S' long tongue came out and flicked up and around her hole, between her fingers, along her clit. A white-hot flash nearly blinded her as her orgasm finally hit, stronger than the previous. Her arms flew out and grasped at anything and everything within reach, eventually intertwining with more of his tentacles.

She screamed louder than she ever had before; every sound she held back in the past seemed to be erupting from her all at once. She couldn't even tell up from down at this point, only managing to stay upright and out of the water because 9S still was able to hold on just enough.

Soon, things started slowing down; 9S pulled back his head, letting his remaining tendrils, save for a few, drop away and join the others dangling in the pool. 2B's chest heaved and body went limp as 9S began uncoiling and sliding out of her.

She could barely register the mess between her legs, only that she now felt the resulting emptiness and lingering warmth inside her. She didn't have long to worry about it though as 9S lifted her up and lay her down at the edge of the water before collapsing dramatically beside her and almost washing her away.

He pulled her back towards him and laid her head on a bed of tentacles he had coiled at the water's edge. 2B tangled her fingers in whatever tendrils she could reach and rolled to her side to face him. He looked back at her with exhausted eyes and hummed, scooting his massive head just a bit closer.

_'You okay?'_

2B nodded and let out a dreamy sigh.

_'Didn't hurt you?'_

“No. You were wonderful.”

_'Wasn't... awkward or anything?'_

“Yeah, it was but...” She paused for an enormous yawn which 9S immediately mirrored. “First time... sort of... so... it was bound to be messy... and confusing.”

_'Yeah, you're right... Next time will be... even... better... oh... Is next time okay?'_

“Huh?”

_'Sorry... brain fuzzy... there will be a... a next time... right?'_

“Mhm...” She nuzzled forward and placed a soft kiss between his eyes. “Many next times.”

 _“Yeah.”_ He closed his eyes and went silent for a long moment. His presence nearly slipped from her mind before she leaned over and tapped him.

“Nines?”

 _'Huh?'_ He rushed back inside.

“Are you okay?”

_'Aye... very tired.'_

Tired was an understatement; 9S seemed one yawn away from a thirty-year nap.

 _'Took more out of me... than thought..._ _Wanted to... feel it... same time as you.'_

“Huh? It? You mean the...”

 _'Big explosion. Was holding it... almost couldn't make it. Didn't want to... let it out... so early.'_ He closed his eyes for a long moment while his heavy breathing echoed throughout the cave.

“You mean... you were stopping yourself from doing... that... earlier because you wanted to do it the same time as I did?”

He nodded.

“Oh, Nines.” She hummed. “Are you okay?”

 _'Hm...'_ He paused and yawned. _'Oh, yeah... just... took a lot out of me... Worth it though.'_ His chest shook as he let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

2B bit her lip. Part of her thought to apologize for making him hold off like that but looking into his half-closed eyes gazing back up at her with pure adoration told her he wouldn't have had it any other way.

“I'm glad.” She sighed and yawned. “Maybe... we can work on that in the future.”

_'Yeah... lot to learn. Our bodies... so different.'_

“Yeah, but despite everything, you're still you.”

_'Mmm yeah... I'll always be me... always your Nines.'_

2B's heart fluttered at his words and quickly bit back a sudden urge to cry. They had been through so much, and despite everything, they were still themselves. They were still together, despite having to leave everyone and everything behind.

2B's hand came up and sleepily scratched at the sticky residue his tongue left on her chest... and hair... and arms... as well as her own sweat. She felt like she should be grossed out being covered by multiple types of a demon's fluids... but then again, this was nowhere near the first time this has happened. The demon's blood and bile that she was used to being sprayed with was arguably a lot nastier than saliva that smelled faintly of mint and some unknown liters of his seed spilled inside her.

 _'Filthy.'_ 9S hummed.

“Yeah.”

 _'Let me.'_ He yawned wide once more and, with great effort, pushed himself into a sitting position. Another yawn and he pulled her back into the warm water and held her aloft with just a few tendrils. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he washed away the fresh mess on her body... as well as the older grime he was too timid to reach before.

His tendrils felt amazing on her more tender areas and for a brief moment she considered siphoning out another drop of vitality to love him again. But his increasing frequent yawns told her it was best to let him finish this and curl up with her on dry land before he fell asleep and drowned himself in the water.

9S' eyes closed and head dipped down until his snout just barely splashed under. He sputtered and gasped and shook himself back awake as he inhaled the water before 2B could even react. She couldn't hold back a laugh as he ruffled his scales and carried her out of the water toward her makeshift bed of leaves and hay and several thick blankets purchased at nearby markets. She sleepily grasped around the edge of the bed to find a set of small runestones and mumbled words of the Old Tongue to blow away the water dripping from their bodies with an invisible gale.

9S tenderly lay her down in the middle of her bed and he curled around her protectively. With what remained of her energy, she rolled over until her body was flush with his to burrow between his mane of tendrils. He stroked her weakly, humming a faint tune that she couldn't quite place, the slow beating of his heart acting as a living drum for his symphony. More tendrils gently stroked through her cleaned hair and the intense heat radiating from his core quickly lulled her within an inch of sleep.

 _'Thank you, 2B.'_ His voice in her head wavered. _'I don't know where I'd be without you.'_

“Don't think about the what-ifs. We will _always_ be together.”

 _'We'll find... our place... some day.'_ His mind went silent for a long time. _'And 2B...'_

“Hmm?”

 _'Tomorrow wif'n goan wat'r moos'n...'_ His words slurred in her mind as his head went limp and nearly rolled onto her.

“Nines...”

 _'Hmmf?'_ He barely managed to reposition himself just a bit to crack one eye open to look at her.

“Go to sleep... we can talk more in the morning.”

_'Mmhng... love you, 2B.'_

“Wh...what?” Her heart skipped a beat but stilled to its slow, relaxed tempo... those words... they sounded so foreign... yet so familiar coming from his mind. 9S tensed up and eyes opened wide as if he didn't plan on actually confessing... Yet his body eased as she rolled closer to him and placed a soft kiss under his eye.

“I love you too... Nines.” She closed her eyes and stroked his mane as a shimmer of excitement flowed through him. He squeezed her back just briefly until his eyes fell shut and his tendrils went limp and his slow, rhythmic breathing and the beating of his heart were the only things to be heard. 2B listened for only a moment longer before exhaustion took hold of her too.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
